parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Emerald Engine That Could
Cast *Emily the Emerald Engine as Tillie (both main female engines) *Dash Parr as Eric (both ten years old) *Violet as Jill (both can be shy and bit bossy sometimes but later kinder and also sisters to Dash and Eric) *Blu as Chip (both kind and both main birds) *Mavis the Quarry Diesel as Georgia (both kind and both good friends to Emily and Tillie) *Toby the Tram Engine as Doc (both wise and Kind) *Gordon the Big Engine as Farnsworth (both pull passenger trains and pompous) *Henry the Green Engine as Pete (not an exact fit I know) *Edward the Blue Engine as Jedediah (both old and wise) *Spongebob as Handy Pandy (both small and funny) *Cranky the Crane as Tower (both tall towers and get Cranky sometimes) *Homer Simpson as Rollo the Clown (both clumsy and kind) *Ash Ketchum as Stretch (both can be vain but both smart) *Lady as Grumpella *Dawn as Missy (both girlfriends to Stretch and Ash) *Lightning McQueen and Mater as The Giraffes *Togepi as Perky (both fat) *Chowder as The Toy Monkey *Nigel as the Eagle (both evil birds) *Chief as The Big Wolf (both dogs with neutral personalities) *Young Copper as The Little Wolf (both son figures to Chief and The Big Wolf) Gallery Emily.jpg|Emily as Tillie Dash Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Dash Parr as Eric Violet Parr.jpg|Violet Parr as Jill Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Chip Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Georgia TobyandtheStoutGentleman23.png|Toby as Doc GordonTakesaTumble62.png|Gordon as Farnsworth Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Pete It'sEdward'sExploit39.png|Edward as Jebediah SpongeBob SquarePants.png|Spongebob as Handy Pandy NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Tower Homer Simpson eats a donut.png|Homer Simpson as Rollo the Clown Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Stretch Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Lady as Grumpella It's-94af26f19f55a7f3b897a00cc4aa365a--pokemon-trainer-cosplay-dawn.jpg|Dawn as Missy Mater-Lightning-McQueen-From-Cars-2.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Mater as The Giraffes Togepi in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Togepi as Perky Chowder.jpg|Chowder as Jeepers Nigel-0.jpg|Nigel as the Eagle Chief1.png|Chief as The Big Wolf Copperpic.png|Young Copper as The Little Wolf (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:John Clancy Category:The Little Engine That Could Movies